Pre-season 2012
The 2012 NAB Cup was a three round competition, the first round involving teams being split into six pools of three teams each, with the teams in each pool playing each other in mini-games of two 20 minute halves and all three mini-games being played on the same day at the same venue. The remaining two rounds featured more standard matches. The two sides with the best records over the three rounds played off in a Grand Final, while the remaining sides played challenge matches in the final week. West Coast qualified for the grand final for the second time in the club's history, but was defeated by Adelaide. Rules Sides were permitted 2 interchange players and 2 substitutes, and could replace up to 4 players at half time (except in the first round mini-games). Ruckmen were not permitted to make contact with their opponent at bounces and boundary throw-ins until the ball left the umpire's hands. A free kick was paid against the last team to dispose of the ball with a kick or handball before it went out of bounds, where no other player touched the ball before it crossed the line. A similar but stricter rule was in place in 2011. TV reviews on goals and behinds were introduced. As usual goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Round 1 (pool matches) Sun, 19 February 2012 (4:45 PM WST) West Coast, Fremantle and Essendon Subiaco Oval Attendance: 27,581 Game 1 Goals: '''Hams, Weedon 2, Hill, Mascoulis, Masten, McInnes, Nicoski '''Best: '''Hams, Masten, Weedon, Nicoski, McGinnity, Hill '''Injuries: '''Nil Gerrick Weedon put his hand up for the small forward spot left vacant by the injured Mark LeCras with an exciting display as the Eagles easily accounted for a rusty Essendon. West Coast opened up a big early lead and were able to make the Bombers pay for numerous turnovers. '''Game 2 Fremantle 1.7.5.56 def. Essendon 0.3.2.20 Game 3 Goals: '''Cox 2, Shuey, Weedon '''Best: '''Hurn, Cox, Masten, Stevens, Stevenson, Shuey '''Injuries: '''Darling (head) In a tight pre-season Derby, West Coast deployed their forward press to great effect, holding the Dockers to just a point for the first half and a single goal for the match. Shannon Hurn dictated play off halfback. Named squad: Gaff, Sheppard, Nicoski, Masten, Priddis, Shuey, Stevens Swift, MacKenzie, Kennedy, Dalziell, Neates, Cox, Lynch, Mascoulis, Glass, Hurn, Butler, Darling, Smith, Lycett, Wilson, Hill, Brennan, McGinnity, McInnes, A.Selwood, Hamp, McGovern, Hams, Weedon, Tunbridge, Stevenson Round 2 '''West Coast v Port Adelaide Sat, 3 March 2013 (4:10 PM WST) Rushton Park Attendance: 9,000 (est) Supergoals: '''Schofield '''Goals: '''Hams, Kerr, Neates, Stevens 2, Cox, Masten, McInnes, Swift '''Best: '''Masten, Cox, Priddis, Hurn, Kerr, Stevens '''Injuries: '''Nil West Coast burst out of the blocks but Port Adelaide then pegged them back to result in a thrilling conclusion. In his first game for the year after finger surgery, Daniel Kerr threw off the substitute's vest to drag his side over the line, the veteran midfielder kicking the winning goal. Chris Masten also stood out with 25 touches, more than half of which were contested. Side: Gaff, Kerr, Sheppard, Nicoski, Masten, S.Selwood, Priddis, Stevens, Swift, Dalziell, Neates, Cox, Lynch, Glass, Hurn, Darling, Smith, Wilson, Schofield, Hill, Brennan, McGinnity, McInnes, Hamp, Hams, Weedon, Stevenson Subs: (1st half) Kerr for Masten in the second quarter, S.Selwood for Swift in the second quarter (2nd half) Port Adelaide: Salopek, Broadbent, Hartlett, Banner, O'Shea, P.Stewart, Jacobs, Cornes, Salter, Wingard, Phillips, Blee, Moore, Carlile, Pittard, Chaplin, Pfeiffer, Butcher, Redden, McCarthy, Newton, J.Westhoff, Young, Ah Chee, Jonas, D.Stewart, Logan, Irons Round 3 '''West Coast v St Kilda Sat, 10 March 2013 (5:10 PM WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 9,411 Supergoals: '''Darling '''Goals: '''Cox, Hill, McGinnity 2, Kerr, Rosa, S.Selwood, Stevens '''Best: '''Cox, Masten, Kerr, S.Selwood, Schofield, Waters '''Injuries: '''MacKenzie (concussion) Despite missing a number of best-22 players, West Coast easily accounted for the Saints on a warm Saturday night with senior players Dean Cox and Daniel Kerr leading the way. Defender Eric MacKenzie sent a scare through the Eagles camp when he had to be stretchered from the field with concussion after smothering a Rhys Stanley kick with his face. Side: Kerr, Sheppard, Nicoski, Masten, Waters, Naitanui, S.Selwood, Priddis, Stevens, Swift, MacKenzie, Dalziell, Neates, Cox, Rosa, Butler, Darling, Smith, Wilson, Schofield, Hill, Brennan, McGinnity, McInnes, A.Selwood, Hamp, Hams, Weedon, Stevenson Subs: Priddis, A.Selwood, Stevens, Smith... St Kilda: Gram, Siposs, Steven, Jones, McEvoy, Hayes, Montagna, Riewoldt, Schneider, Geary, Ledger, Winmar, Goddard, Gilbert, Armitage, Ray, Koschitzke, Dempster, Fisher, Dal Santo, Blake, Stanley, Peake, Simpkin, Milera, Polo, Cripps, Wilkes, Milne Grand Final Adelaide v '''West Coast Sat, 17 March 2013 (7:10 PM CDT) Football Park Attendance: 27,376 '''Supergoals: '''Hill, Nicoski '''Goals: '''Darling, Hams, Hill, Priddis, Weedon '''Best: '''Priddis, S.Selwood, Butler, Hill, Waters '''Injuries: '''Nicoski (hamstring), Kerr (shoulder), Schofield (ankle) In their second pre-season grand final, West Coast were never really in the hunt against a switched-on Adelaide side, who punished the Eagles for their too-frequent mistakes. Of more concern for the season proper, however, were the injuries to veterans Mark Nicoski and Daniel Kerr who both finished the game on the bench. Named sides: Subs: Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_NAB_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries